The Unforeseeable Future
by RinXsesshyluver
Summary: This is a story about my OC LIlian and everyone's favorite demon sesshomaru. I never could see Sesshomaru with anyone in the Inuyasha manga, so naturally i created my own. Anyways i hope whoever reads this likes it. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters just my OC. R&R. The rating may change as the story progresses.


Background Desu:~ Lady Lilian is the 10 year old, dog demon daughter of Lord Kaien and Lady yukimora of the Kingdom of Flames, a strong and powerful kingdom. They were only next to The Kingdom of the West currently ruled by Lord Inutaisho. Lady Yukimora and Lord Kaien were close friends with the Lord and lady of the West, So naturally she somewhat befriended their son Sesshomaru who was two years older than her. They where forced to endure each others company while visiting. Sesshomaru was an intimidatingly quiet person but Lilian knew which buttons to push to make him talk. For some strange reason she could read Sesshomaru like an open book unlike almost everyone, including his own parents. They did not loathe each other but they weren't practically found of one another either ...they were i guess aquantinces. Lilian was a naturally strong headed, stubborn person and clashed heads with Sesshomaru many times before. After Sesshomaru father died when he was 14, him and his mother Inukimi lost most contact with us. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Current day~ Lilian is now 18 and has waist length midnight black hair, tinted with red at the ends. She's not to curvy but does have curves in all the right places. She has beautiful purple eyes and dark red marking shaped like lighting bolts that aline her cheekbones. Lilian wears her usual attire a black shirt with a red lining on the collar and matching black pants. Her hair is put up in a high ponytail but even then her hair still comes below her mid back. She also has a red ribbon holding up her ponytail. Lilian groggily woke up from her sleep as the sun was rising and brushed her long hair before throughing it up in a ponytail as usual. She was woken by her servant to tell her her the lord and lady aka her parents wished to see her soon. Sadly, that could mean one of three scenarios . 1)She was in for a long and hated speech to be less disobedant and more proper. 2) Being punished for being disobedient and less proper. 3)Or trying to force me into a marrage... "Yay can't wait to see wait it is this time.." she though practically spiting sarcasm with every word. With much caution she made her way through the long hall ways slowly to reach her destination wayyy to soon. She sighed before giving three solid knocks on the door. "Come in" she heard a stern voice coming from her father say through the door. " You late Lilian again. Why." Lord Kaien said more of a statement then a question. "Sorry father I had a few knots in my hair that took a second to get out and i didn't realize there was a rushed time" she replied simple, while starring blankly at her parents. "That isn't an excuse and you are the princess of this kingdom you should be punctual. Do not let it happen again understood?" he said looking stonily at her. "Of Course...father but might i asked why I needed to be here so urgently" she questioned coldly. "Because we have wonderful news dear!" Lilian's mother exclaimed with happiness. "And what might that be?" Lilian asked. "Your getting married in two week." was all her father repled. "What?!" she shouted. "I know isn't it amazing!" said Lady Yukimora. "No. No it is not! This is unexceptable. How could you and with out my permittion-" "You had no interest in marrage therefore we made the choice for you and what good would it be if we asked your permittion. You'd simply say no. Please understand Lily." her mother said with hurt in her eyes. "Still its not fai-" " its too late we've already agreed you have no say in the matter." Lord Kaien relied icily. "And which arrogant man do you plan to marry me off too?" she said bitterly. Kaien remained silent before saying "Lord Byakuya of the kingdom in the mist." he said emotionlessly. "What! You don't actually intend for me to marry that thing do you?! Father please tell me this is some kind of sick joke! Please Anyone but him!" she pleaded. "Mother I will marry whoever you want just not him!"she snapped. "Lilian what is so bad about Lord Byakuya, he's only a man of a few words! I never seen you act l like this?" her mother said with concern for her only daughter. "Everything he's a sick and twisted, power crazy man. No he doesn't even deserve the title man he scum and nothing but scum" she roared with hate. "im sorry Lilian but it to late you will marry Byakuya" Lord Kaien said. Lilian turned on her heels and said, "yeah Im sorry too" before slamming the door to her mother and fathers study. "Why is she always like this" Yukimora wepted. Kaien got up from his desk and put his arms her. "She's stubborn but she'll warm up to the idea" he told her softly. "Stubborn I wonder where she got that from" she smiled which soon turned to a frown. "But what if-" "there are no what 'ifs' yuki... give it time" he urged her. Yukimora leaned into his embrace and sigh softly before saying,"your right.." With Lilian~ The newly enraged Lilian decide to go for a walk far from the outskirts of her kingdom to get some fresh air. "I cannot believe this? how can father be so stupid to what Byakuya wants?! Power! and my kingdom will probably get him there.."she though pathetically. Lilian continued to walk aimlessly around the woods, anything to try and escape her horrific delima. Lilian suddenly smelt a familiar scent and looked farther into the distance to see a fearless golden eyes and long white hair. Widening her eyes, "No way...is that cottonball?" she mentally asked. She knew exactly who it was... As he got closer she took in the mans appearance. She noticed he had gotten considerable taller with more defined cheekbones and his furry, white mokomoko around shoulder matched the the mixture of colors of white,red, and gold of his clothes. "Maru..." she question in awe. Beautiful golden eyes clashed with bright purple ones. "Lilian..." he stated with a little surprise in his voice. "Hey, Its been awhile...I haven't seen you sense you and your mother lost contact with us..." she said sadly. "Yes...what are you doing all the way out here" Sesshomaru said with curiosity but he wouldn't let it show. Lilian eyes went cold with hate. "Because I don't wish to go home and take part in my parents will" she said bitterly. Sesshomarus raised a white brow, signaling her to continue. "*Sigh* its a long story.."she huffed. "...I have time" he said calmly. "Why do i care for a girl i haven't seen in 6 years... No i don't care just foreign curiosity " he told himself. "Then lets sit down." she replied motioning to the fallen tree log. "So how's your mother?"she said. Sesshomaru made a face like he had tasted something revolting and looked at her cruelly. "Ahhh its seems your relationship is as bad as always. I guess some things will never chance.." Lilian said amused. Sesshomaru looked coldly at her as she smirked, then she frowned. "My parents wanted to speak to me this morning, So I went to there study when I got there I was informed I would be getting married to Byakuya of the mist" she said through clinched teeth, while her nails dug into the flesh of her palms. "You can't back out" sesshomaru asked. "Backing out means you agreed to it in the first place, I did not, they did this behind my back and I even said I'd marry whoever they wanted me too. Just not that trash!" she shrieked in pure disgust. Sesshomaru stayed quiet before replying, "what will you do" he questioned. "I don't know I would runaway but that's cowardly. I could continuously tell them no but what good would that do...I could-" she was interrupted in her thoughts by an intriguing idea. "Sesshomaru is Lord of the Westerner kingdom and he can maybe help me get out of this..No father would never unless..",her eyes widened at the realization of her thoughts, "I'd have to marry him..no he'd never."she finished. "Well I told you about me. What about you?"Lilian asked. "What about me." he replied plainly. "I haven't seen you sense I was 12, how are you. You don't seem to pleased"she said starring into the distance. He starred at her strangely. "Don't give me that look Sesshomaru I can still read you really well you know. What's wrong" Lilian said lucidly. Silently studying her he replied simply, "my mother." It remained quiet for few minutes before Lilian declared, "continue Maru I don't have all day" "She wants me to find a mate suitable for taking the title lady of the west." he claimed. "She cant force you can she?" Lilian inquired. "She can try but I believe the worst she can do is threaten to take away my title" he stated. "She can do that?!" Lilian exclaimed. "She ruled before I did therefore she has a say in it." said Sesshomaru coldly. "Well ...If I were to marry Maru it'd be beneficial to both of us..." she pondered. "Sesshomaru if you could help me get out of this marriage wou-would you?" she stuttered. He seemed to give it some thought before hesitatingly give a slow nod, "I suppose." "I think I might have a solution to both of our problems..." Lilian state slowly. Sesshomaru raized his eyebrows before responding, " what would that be." "I'm being forced into to marrying Byamuya and if that happens he'll most likely join our kingdoms and then try to conquer yours... and I doubt it will be long before your mother forces you to wed as well.." she stated cautiously. "Get on with it Lilian." Sesshomaru urged silently. "What if we got...married" she said with a light blush. "Excuse me?" Sesshomaru said with slightly widen eyes. "Let me finish! Kind of a 'fake' marriage to get our parents off our back." Lilian finished. "I can see it on your face you agree its an intriguing thought" argued Lilian, crossing her arms. "And if I agreed to this what makes you think I can get you out of your already arranged marriage" Sesshomaru challenged. Lilian narrowed her eyes, "your the Lord of the west my parents will gladly let me marry you instead of Byakuya." she said matter-a-factly. "And if I refuse?" Sesshomaru said. Hair moving in the wind. Lilian sighed, "Then I guess it was worth a shot". Silence filled the air once more. "Meet me here tomorrow and ill give you my answer" with that he stood up and began walking away. "Wait. What time?" she questioned. Sesshomaru didn't stop walking but said, "Noon". Sesshomaru's prov~ I kept musing over the idea til i reach the palace gates. Once I was inside my servants bowed, but I ignored them and went straight to my study. I reviewed some documents on territory matter before being absorbed in one thought, "If I did go through with this idea of a marriage, fake or not, I'd have to take her not just as my wife but mate too. Our kingdoms would be joined and I could do without my mothers constant whining...". I was brought out of my thought with a timid knock. "Come in." With a bow a young girl came in and said, "your mother is her to see you my lord" "Tell her i am busy and to come back another time" I stated with looking up at her. "I don't think s-she will leave un-until she see you my lord" she managed to stutter out. I looked up as my mother barged in saying, "She's right i won't leave until I say what I must." with a malicious smile. "Then speak before you loose my attention." She scowled, "Your such an arrogant child. I'm tired of waiting for you to marry, you have 4 months to find a mate or i will speak to the elders and have you replaced as Lord of the west. Sense I'm such a generous mother I will send a demon woman your way every two weeks to help-" " that's enough i don't care if you are my mother. One-you will not speak to me that way. Two- you will not send any demon this way and-" again she interrupts me. "You need to find a wif-" "three. I have already found who i will marry." Her eyes widened but I just looked down at more documents, when she screeched "What do you mean you've found who you will marry, I don't remember giving you my blessing!". Calmly I said, "I don't need your blessing on who i will marry and I doubt you'll have a problem with her, Now Leave." "Fine but I will be meeting her whether you like it or not." slamming the door on her way out _ Lilian's prov~ I slowly made my way back to the castle grounds, thinking. "If Maru says yes...what will happen would we become mates- no Lilian your thinking to much into it...he probably won't even agree" . I was so absorbed my thought I got lost. I kept going in the direction I was heading and came across a clearing with some white hair guy yelling at a human girl, holding a fox demon. "Kagome he had it coming! He dropped a rock on my head while I was sleeping!" said 'Mr. Whiny'. "Inuyasha! You could have cut of his tail!" the human responded. I looked around the clearing and saw a monk and judging by her uniform, a demon slayer. The shouting decreased so I thought it'd be a good time to interrupted but then I heard "sit boy" and 'Mr. Whiny' fell to the ground. "Excuse me?" I said asked, but they didn't seem to hear me. So I tried again before yelling, "excuse me?!". That got there attention. The monk came forward and got on one knee and said, "will you marry me". I was about to slap him when the demon slayer beat me to it. "You idiot" she said running off with the monk in toe. "Sorry about that and what can I do for you" said Kagome. "Uhh hi I was looking for the way to the kingdom of fire?" I muttered. "Oh just go south that way through those tree and you should get there" Kagome said with a smile. I thanked her and thought"what a strange group".My train of thought about Sesshomaru came back, so when I reached the castle I went straight to my room and slept until the next morning. Normal prov~ Lilian groaned as she slowly woke up from here servant knocking on the door and crawled out of bed. "What now" Lilian muttered, opening the door. "Sorry to wake you lady Lilian but your parents wish to see you." said misaki my maid. "Do you know what for" she replied coldly. "Im sorry but I do not." misaki said. "You are dismissed." Lilian ordered. Misaki bowed then left. Lilian made her way to her wardrobe and put on her usual clothes before walking out her bedroom door. She reached her parents study with a sigh, before knocking. "Come in." she heard her father's hastily reply. Lilian walk in and instantly wished she hadn't. As she entered Lilian came face to face with Byakuya. "What is going on." Lilian said coldly. "Lilian, We have good news!" lady Yukimora proclaimed. "You said the same thing last time. What going on?" she said through clinched teeth. "The wedding has been shortened. You shall marry Byakuya in 1 week" was Lord Kaien response. Lilian's fathers voice echoed in her head, making her eyes grow wide. "What?!" she managed to choke out. "May I explain" Byakuya said with a sly smile. "No you may not." Lilian shouted. "Lily in order for Byakuya's parents to attend the wedding it must be a week earlier because they are leaving for a gathering the day before the previous date" Lady Yukimora explained. "Are you people are still under the impression I'm going to marry that vile creature in the corner?" laughed Lilian. Lord Kaien stood from his desk and roared, "You will marry Byakuya do you understand?". "Father its you who needs to understand. I will never marry Byakuya, now if you will excuse me" Lilian claimed cruelly. "Where do you think your going" Lilian's father demanded. "Out i have somewhere to be. Good day father, mother, scum." As Lilian reached the meeting place she was constantly in thought. "What am I going to do?" she panicked. Lilian sat on the log and she didn't notice Sesshomaru approaching until he sat down next to her. "Lilian." stated Sesshomaru. "Sorry Maru I was absorbed in thought.." she muttered embarrassed . "About." he said silently. " I might as well tell you...when I woke up this morning I was woke up to go to my parents study. When I got there I was greeted by Byakuya and told to get married a week early." she said, obviously pissed. An awkward silence filled the air before Sesshomaru broke it, "I'll do it." Lilian looked like she had saw a ghost, " wh-what? Your serious about this?" was Lilians shocked reply. He looked down at her, "you made a point. I'd benefit us both, but if we go through with this you'd do understand...I'd have to take you as my mate".

Lilian looked out in the distance, "to be honest i didn't think that far into it.." She gazed into his eyes, "...but I'd take you as my mate over Byakuya any day and besides its doesn't seem that bad, So lets do it " Sesshomaru stood and said, "Byakuya's at your parents, so now that their together I believe this is a perfect time to call off your marriage." Lilian stood up as well, "what do we tell them." "What do you want to tell them.." sesshomaru asked. "I guess to make it believable, we tell them we've been meeting for a few months and fell in love or something like that." she said looking away. "Won't they ask why I was never mentioned o when they tried to force you into marriage" questioned Sesshomaru. "Then ill tell them I didn't know what we were.." she replied. "And when they ask what are we?" sesshomaru said starring at her. "When deal with it when we get there they'll probably be in to much shock to ask questions." she said more of a question to herself than anyone. After 10 minutes The castle of fire came into view. Lilian seemed to hold her breath. They continued to walk until walking through the palace gates. Breath Lilian". Her eyes widened before saying, "right, this way" while letting out a breath. Lilian brought him to her parents study before knocking the second time today. "Enter" yelled her father. At the sound of his voice Lilian's eyes instantly hardened , turning to Sesshomaru and uttered, "wait here, I have things to say to my father.." Sesshomaru didn't question her, mainly because of the dark arua surrounding her. "Lilian where have you been" said a furious Lord Kaien. "No where your concerned" she responded. "Thats it, ive had enough of your attitude, your marrying Byakuya and Thats final!" he yelled loudly. "I am not nor will I ever marry Byakuya. Do your understand father?" she repled with a mocking tone. "You selfish,poor excuse for a daughter!" "Kaien!" interjected Lady Yukimora. "You despicable, horrid excuse for a father!" Lilian yelled in equal volume. "And exactly how do you plan on-" Lilian interupted, "plan on getting out of this marriage? Easy with another one." she explained. "What?!" exclaimed Lilians parents. Finally Byakuya decided to speak in a creepy tone, "Lilian. We can talk about this." Suddenly the door opened, "come anywhere near her and you'll loose your hands". "Sesshomaru" Lilian said. "Lord Sesshomaru" said Lord Kaien, straightening his back. "Lord Kaien, Lady Yukimora" he replied calmly. Lord Kaien's flickered toward Lilian, "what the meaning of this." "I believe I just told you" said a aggravated Lilian. "Im here to ask for you blessing to marry Lilian." stated Sesshomaru. "What? She already engaged" exclaim lady Yukimora. "Yes she is to me" Byakuya said dangerously low. Sesshomaru chose to ignore it and looked at Lilian parents, "wouldn't you want your daughter to marry someone she wants too". "Kaien.." said Lilians mother, while placing a hand on Kaien's arm. "No Yukimora she has to understand she cannot get out of everything" Kaien said with determination. "You will marry Byakuya" he continued. "Again... Im marry Sesshomaru I don't need your blessing" Lilian said showing her fangs. With that Lilian grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and attempted to drag him out of the room, but with their height difference, they pretty much walked at Sesshomaru's pace. They continued walk as they heard angry voice echoing through the palace walls. Sesshomaru didn't appear to fazed by it and neither did Lilian. They kept walking before Lilian said, "that went swell don't you think so Maru." "Yeah" sesshomaru remarked. "Anyways were are we going?" Lilian said nonshalently. "My castle." he responded. "Ok but why?" she asked. "You've had your family dispute, its my turn but if you'd like to stay at your castle that fine.." sesshomaru muttered. " No no! Its fine. So I guess were seeing Inukimi?" she said. "Yes she refuses to leave unless she meet who you are." he exclaimed. "Oh so you didn't tell her it was me or did she forget who I was?" mused Lilian. Before he answered Lilian said, "or you rudely kicked her out." Sesshomaru huffed and Lilian got her answer, "ahh kicked her out. got it!" "Sesshomaru I have an idea.." he down at Lilian, "let have race." "Are you serious?" his said. "Oh come on we haven't raced sense we were kids" she reasoned. Sesshomaru stopped, looked at her, and kept walking. "Hey don't ignore me!" she rushed to catch up to him. "Come on Sesshy!" she hollered. Sesshomaru stopped, making Lilian bumb into his back. He turned around and said, "what did you just call me?" "Um Sesshy." Lilian said trying not to laugh, but it came out anyways. "Call me that one more time and see what will happen." he growled. "You mean if you catch me...Sesshy!" and Lilian disappeared with sesshomaru on her tail. Lilian didn't make it to far before she was caught, luckily they were close to the castle. Sesshomaru caught Lilian by the waist and she swung her leg under him making them tumble to the ground. Lilian was laughing with a growling sesshomaru on top of her. "Sesshomaru were have you be- on my" said a voice coming closer. Sesshomaru got up and saw his mother with a clear smirk on her face. He helped Lilian up. "Lilian is that you?!" said Inukimi with wide eyes. "Hello lady Inukimi" said Lilian smiling. "Please we don't need honorifics. How are you?" Inukimi said pulling lilian into a hug. "Im alright and you?" spoke Lilian, returning the embrace. "Better now I know who my sons marrying. Oh Sesshomaru I approve." Inukimi remarked. Before Sesshomaru could say something rude about her statement Lilian said, "thank you". Inukimi smiled and responded, "I'm must be going and I better receive an inventation to the wedding". "Of course" Lilian smiled while Sesshomaru glared daggers into the side of her head. As Inukimi left, Lilian decided to turn to Sesshomaru and say, " now thats how this whole thing is suppose to go". Sesshomaru nodded in response. They slowly made their way to the enormous palace of the west. As they got to the big doors leading to the palace, a man came out to greet them. "Lord Sesshomaru welcome back, I need to inform you there are people here wishing to. speak to you and a woman named Lady Lilian." he spoke bravely. "I am Lilian may I ask who requested our presence." said Lilian emotionlessly. The guard replied, "The young lord Byakuya of the kingdom in the mist." Lilians eyes widened at this but quickly recover to her emotionless state. We will see him at once your dismissed." rang Sesshomarus harsh voice. "Yes m'lord." and without another word the guard was gone. Sesshomaru and lilian shared a glance. Once they reached Sesshomarus office they quickly walked in to see Byakuya waiting with a sickly sweet smile on his face. "Byak demanded uya...what is the meaning of this" Sesshomaru. "I was wondering if I could have a word with Lilian...alone" he clarified. "No you may not if you have something to say you can say it to both of us" lilian said with fake sweetness. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, "fine." "Lilian i know we've had our differences-" "Differences what you tried to do to me...if it isn't wasnt for my brother...Get out! now!" She screeched. "No lilian i want you and I always get what I want. You will be mine" Byakuya growled. A look of pure disgust crossed Lilians face as Byakuya began moving closer. Suddenly lilian was behind Sesshomarus back and Byakuya had a sharp blade to his throat. "Get out!" sesshomaru hissed with so much hate. Byakuya gulped, "yes Lord Sesshomaru" he uttered in silent fear. Slowly he backed away from the blade and turned to leave. "This is not over lilian" and with that he left. Lilian layed her head on Sesshomarus back. "Can I just borrow your back for a moment..." lilian whispered. Sesshomaru said nothing he just lower his sword. After a few minutes of lilian using Sesshomarus back as a pillow, Inukimi came rushing through the door. "Sesshomaru-oh am I interrupting.." she inquired. "No" sesshomaru said somewhat annoyed. "Alright then what are you doing?" Inukimi asked. By this point lilian was standing next to Sesshomaru. "We were discussing sleeping arangements" lilian stated. "Oh obviously you'll both stay in Sesshomaru room" Sesshomaru gave her a look, "what? Your going go be married soon anyways" "You right." lilian said. Sesshomaru said nothing. "Well I meant to speak with Sesshomaru but we can talk later...some people just arrived with Lilians stuff, so ill let you get settled. Ill be back later" and with that shed turned to leave. A tense silence filled the room. "Um well we will be sleeping in the same bed soon anyways so better start now" lilian uttered quietly. "Your right lets go..get your things" stated Sesshomaru and with that they both left. Sesshomarus room was huge, he has this big bed right in the center of two dressers on each side and a walk in closet. I was flabbergasted, "this is your room?!" "Yeah...like it?" he question. "Is that even a question? Very much Maru" Lilian practically shrieked. "Good its yours now too." he smiled faintly. Lilian could help but stare at him. 'That smile I haven't seen it sense I got her,he's normally emotionless. And look at me I cant help but to smile back' thought Lilian. "Sesshomaru why don't your smile more, you have a nice smile even if its faint.."lilian mused. Instantly he dropped he's smile and he's eyes went back to emotionless. "There you go again being all emotionless again ...like you dont feel anything." she whispered. "Thats the way I am nothing can change that" was Sesshomarus monotone response. Lilian raized her head to look into his eyes and smiled brightly before saying, "I wouldn't have you any other way". Sesshomaru was shocked to stay at the least but he didn't met it show. Suddenly Lilian ran and jumped in the bed landing face first into the pillow. Sighing Sesshomaru left the room thinking, "what have I gotten myself into..


End file.
